Kingdom Hearts II: The Hidden World
by cadpig1099
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy come across a world they had never seen before and decide to explore it. The place is really unique and quiet, but even still Nobodies and Heartless roam the towns and the... interesting... inhabitants. Sora and co. must help the inhabitants to free them from the enemies found here.
1. Finding The World

The Hunter Heartless ship flew away as the Gummi Ship headed back into the Atmospheric cloud. A white light started to show up as the ship centered to go into it. Inside the ship, however, were three friends; Sora, the keyblade master, Donald Duck, a mage who just about no-one cares about, and Goofy, with a shield. They were all jumping around.

"You did it, Sora, eeyuck!" Goofy said cheerfully. "Looks like those extra protectiles worked great!"

Donald waddled over and whacked Goofy on the head with his Staff.

"It's pro-JECT-iles, Goofy!" he sqwarked.

Sora grinned. "Aww, it's nothing, Goofy."

Goofy stared at a small world he had never seen before. He wondered what it was.

"Sora, what's that place?" he asked.

Sora then noticed it as well. It had a large castle, reminiscent of the Beast's Castle they had visited prior. But there was something unique about it. It was on a purple mountainside, and was White and Golden. They could see a Moon in the sky above it. It appeared to have a face in it as well. Sora could just about see a small, quaint town nestled in between a large forest and the mountains.

"Why don't we go there then?" he asked. He was excited to see what this place was like. Donald seemed pretty happy about it, and Goofy was still staring at the waterfalls beside the castle, also like the 'Splash Island' area they had been before.

Sora smiled. He pushed the lever. The ship headed towards the world.

"We're going in!" he said, excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? who are you?" a voice asked. "And what are you doing in my house?!"

Sora looked up to see a purple horse. Surely he must be seeing things again. He attempted to stand up, but he fell over.

"Here, let me help you up." the horse said. Her horn lit up and Sora started floating. When the aura disappeared, Sora was on his hands and feet. He wondered why the horse helped him up like that, or how she was talking.

"Where's Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked.

The horse was very confused. "Who? I've never heard of anypony like that."

"You mean every_body_."

"No, every_pony_. You're one strange pony, you know that, right?"

Sora was annoyed by this. What a thing to say to someone they had just met!

"Why did you put me on my hands and feet?" he asked.

"What are hands? You've got hooves, not whatever hands are! You are _the most _strange pony ever!"

"Okay, I'll say this now. I'm not a pony!"

"Yes you are, mister! See, have a look for yourself!" The horse dragged a mirror over. Sora gasped. He was not staring at a teenage human, he was now staring at a young, brown horse. His hands and feet were indeed flat hooves. He also seemed to have small wings on his back. But the key question was: could he still use his Keyblade?

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee eee!" a voice screamed from outside.

The horse quickly stood up. "Oh dear, they're back again!"

"Who?" Sora asked.

"No time to explain, stay here!"

Sora stared out the window. There were familiar faces; Heartless! He started flapping his wings, due to him not being able to walk very well with hooves. He focused, and his keyblade showed up, but in his mouth. He then hit the small, black figure with yellow, beady eyes with it and it disappeared. More of them appeared. Sora hit all of them consecutively. The others disappeared as well. Another horse was there. She was yellow, with a pink mane and pink tail, which Sora thought was impossible before hand without dye. She had wings as well, just like Sora. She seemed to be rather scared of Sora. He flew over to the little horse.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "That was a close one huh?" the horse kept quiet. The purple horse came over.

"She's not a..." she began "...Conversationalist, per say. She's really shy. Oh I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's faithful student, and this is my friend, Fluttershy right there."

Sora grinned. "I'm Sora. No wonder she's called Fluttershy." he turned to the shy horse. "Have you seen my friends, Donald and Goofy, anywhere?" Fluttershy shook her head.

"...I'm.. sorry..." she whispered. "I haven't..."

"Wait, did you say that there's a princess here?" Sora asked Twilight Sparkle. "And how come you horses can talk?"

"Yes, there's actually in fact three princesses, and I am not a horse." she said. "I am a pony. Remember that!"

Sora wondered why there was a world of... er, ponies. It seemed rather peaceful, other than the Heartless that shown up before.

"Can you two show me around?" he asked. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy seemed perfectly happy to do so.


End file.
